cplovethishatethatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:American che
Welcome to my talk page. HALT! I see your mouse cursor is over the "Edit this page" link. DON'T TOUCH THAT!! Instead, click the link next to it, that says leave message. PHEW! Crisis avert— I SAID "LEAVE MESSAGE"!! ~stomps off~ ---- B-crat Can I please be a B-crat so I can easily guard, protect, and do other stuff? If you don't know how to do this, follow the steps below to promote any user. #Go to . #Type in the user name of who you want to promote/demote. #Check/uncheck the desired admin levels you want the user to have. #Type in a reason if desired to. #Click "Save" or "Ok". Thanks! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 02:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop Can I be Sysop? I have the same amount of edits as Alxeedo.[[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 01:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I thought i said sysop![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 21:12, 24 June 2009 (UTC) oops Well now I am stuck with b-crat.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 21:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) = umm You never promoted me to B-crat [[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 21:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) yep I could give you proof.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 22:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) THANKS Thanks!The reason I don't want to be B-crat is if I get hacked I could like either ban or de-mote users! umm You never made sysop lol![[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 22:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) jelly can we write likes and dislikes of the club penguin wiki? --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 22:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there. I was just wondering, could we become official friends with the Anti-Club Pengun wiki? This is because the other wiki is a wiki to point out flaws about club penguin, like this one but is less biased. As of now it is a stub and could use more contributors. Thank you. blah 05:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) umm I could also help with templates I pretty good with wikia coding.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, AC I think that we need to work on the organization of the articles. I think it should be like this Nameofarticle (Summary of the article) =Likes= *Put what we like here *As many as we need =Dislikes= *Same The talk page is what users put their thoughts then we write them down on the article in a less biased viewpoint. Is that right? I am da bomb! 23:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ummm... This wiki shouldn't have the information in the article. That's what the Club Penguin wiki is for. We should put the "likes" and "dislikes" on the article. Talk pages are for suggesting reasons to like/dislike the thing. And since this is a likes and dislikes wiki, we shouldn't have a "neutral" thing. It makes things too complicated. I am da bomb! 23:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ? May I be a bureaucrat? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 18:32, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Did you read what I wrote about the organization of the wiki? Ps. Can I be a b-crat? I have more edits in main then Alxeedo has altogether and he's a b-crat. ---- Hmmm.... I don't feel very promoted. Yeah, I can't protect pages or edit on protected ones... Logo How's this? I think it's kinda big, but we can fix that... Ps. I am a b-crat now... It must take a couple minutes before your powers are activated, lol. I am da bomb! 03:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) \ message ok i understand i will let you know when i reach 25 main edit count Hey, AC, could you do me a favor? I made a club penguin wiki known as the Club Penguin Fan-Fiction Wiki, or CPFFW. I would appreciate it if you edited on there so it would become bigger (I am the only editor) Here's the link ---> w:c:clubpenguinfanfic More Links The Rules The CoC A help page on making Fan Fiction For all those who think it's a duplicate. See you around. I hope this wiki, and that wiki will prosper! I am da bomb! 03:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ps. My logo is winning, lol. Hello? U there? I am da bomb! 02:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? New Article I just made a new article. '''Gary the Gadget Guy'. You can go check it out!--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 14:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I also created Iceberg. but I found one problem: We dont have very many pictures! --'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 15:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yea about that..... Um I've never uploaded a pix b4 so.........--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 22:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I made Sensei. can you tell me how to make templates?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 19:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cheese! hi. --Lily 8789must........eat.........cheese... 16:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :) I said that you tasted weird. xD--Lily 8789Cheese! 22:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I shrunk the logo So it'll fit. LA LA LA LA LA!!! 02:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) also...... i was thinking i want you to look at my blog and see if we can put it on the main page. it is about articles, templates, and pitures. hope u like it! =)--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Check Check the become an admin page ok? i want you to see--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 12:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) How many votes do i need since me and Lily both have 1 vote 4 each and they r both by u.--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 15:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Im new here and idk why a wiki like this would-wait. I just got the purpose of this wiki.--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC)P.S. I think after a while I will become a rollback very easily.... I want you to read my blog needed items and see if i can put a message on the main page for the users to read, Reply on my talk page if you think its good and if i can put a message--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 03:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Perfect! You could probably put it at the top or under very important announcements.--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thx--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Help! Um apparently there are two articles on Card-Jitsu Fire: Mine: Card-Jitsu Fire Someone else's: Card Jitsu Fire I think the bottom one should be deleted. Ok?--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 23:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) On it right now and how do i do it exactly?--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 00:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey If like we got fifty articles and which we r close 2, would anyone be able to put it under important announcements or could only you put it up there?--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 15:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) And also check this page: Puffle Rumors. I made a talk page to it.--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 15:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. No i am not a sysop. So if i can put it on there i need to be one. I would be very thankful if I was made a sysop if u decide to make me one put a list of what sysops do on my talk plz.--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 01:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks. Um can u tell me how to move and delete pages?--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 01:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) O nvm I see the buttons at the top--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 01:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok here's what i'm going to do first: I'm going to create a page on rumors then move the puffle rumors to there.--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 01:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey i'm going to take my request to be rollback off the RFA page and change it to what it looked liked before i put my request on. I'm only doing mine! If its ok with uEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! I think Lily 8789 could be a rollback if you think so. If you say yes and I could make her a rollback how could I do that if I can do that? And let me know if you dont know what I meant EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 15:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I just found this awesome auto-updating banner we could put on the main page. Let me know if thats ok EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 20:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: (no subjet) Wait are sure I could run the wiki I dont even have webmaster powers! .............ok I'll do it!EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 23:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok could you please tell me how to give someone rollback powers or sysop powers or b-crat powers? And do webmaster have powers cuz if they do I may need them.EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 19:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Now that I think about it I should probably let the users know by putting it under Very Important Annoucnements.EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 19:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) It says that Lily is already a rollback and that user rights special page isnt there anymoreEuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 01:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ok ill look and its strange that almost all the messages on the bottom are from meEuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 01:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Its Sutec. You might not remember me. Im from CPW.I was the first synesthete to join. I'm sorry i didn't tell anyone i was quitting, but the truth is, Club Penguin was taking all the real life out of me, like I was starting to be more concerned with the virtual world than the real one. I can't let that happen. I decided to join again. I won't be so online, or so in to it, but I will be online. Sutec2 19:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC)